


Open Doors

by carolinecrane



Series: down is where we came from [36]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-29
Updated: 2010-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinecrane/pseuds/carolinecrane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puck has a promise to keep to his sister, and a Facebook status to update.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Doors

Hudson’s gone when Puck gets out of the shower. He sort of expects Kurt to be gone too, maybe upstairs talking to Burt or trying to talk Carole down from some kind of wedding planning frenzy. But when he lets himself out of the bathroom Kurt’s sitting on his bed, legs stretched out in front of him and flipping through a magazine.

He’s got a pile of them on the mattress next to him, and when he hears Puck walk back into the room he looks up and sets the magazine he’s been reading back down on the stack.

“I thought maybe you’d fallen asleep in there.”

Puck grins and crosses to the bed, planting a knee on the mattress and climbing over Kurt to kiss him. He’s not that surprised that Kurt lets him; a week ago, yeah, Kurt would be shoving him away and hissing about parents and rules and self-control. But a week ago he wouldn’t be sitting on his bed waiting for Puck to make an appearance, and a week ago he wasn’t wearing a ring that told the whole world they belonged together.

“Just making sure I’m up to your standards,” Puck answers when he comes up for air. He shoves the magazines over and stretches out next to Kurt, slides an arm around his waist and presses a kiss to the side of Kurt’s neck. “Seemed a shame to wash the smell of you off me, though.”

“Hmm,” is Kurt’s only answer, mostly because he’s busy angling his head to give Puck room to suck at that sensitive spot just under Kurt’s ear. And he’s a giving guy, so he’s more than happy to oblige. Puck lets out a low chuckle against Kurt’s skin, feels the shiver roll through him and the way his hand clenches on Puck’s shoulder for a second before he sighs and pushes Puck away.

“We shouldn’t start this right now.”

He doesn’t sound much like he means it, and Puck knows all it would take to persuade Kurt that yes, they _should_ start this now, no time like the present, is a few more carefully placed kisses. Instead he lets go of Kurt and pushes himself up until he’s leaning back against the headboard, and when Kurt blinks and gives him a sort of disappointed frown, Puck doesn’t bother trying not to laugh.

“You’re right, babe. I should go back to my mom’s house for a little while anyway, see my sister. I promised her I wouldn’t leave town without stopping by.”

“Oh,” Kurt says, but he sounds sort of far away, like maybe he’s still back on the way Puck was sucking on his neck just a minute ago. “Of course. Will you be staying for dinner? I should let Carole know.”

“Guess I should. I mean, it’s the last chance I’ll get this trip, right? So Ma’ll be pretty pissed if I blow them off.”

Kurt nods and moves up to press his shoulder against Puck’s, and when Puck moves over to make room for him he collides with the pile of magazines again. He reaches down and picks up the one Kurt was flipping through when he got out of the shower, eyebrows raising when he sees the title.

“Why do you have a _Modern Bride_ magazine from...2003?”

“I used to collect them,” Kurt says, cheeks going a little pink as he reaches out to take the magazine. “When I was little it was mostly about looking at the fancy dresses, and as I got older...well, I just hung onto them. They came in handy when Carole was planning her wedding.”

“I thought you said you wanted to stay engaged for awhile,” Puck says. Not that he’s not all for getting married right away; hell, he’d marry Kurt today if they could get away with it, but he was sort of counting on working a couple more big holidays first so he could put aside some money for the honeymoon.

“I do.”

Kurt sets the magazine down on the little table next to his bed and reaches for Puck’s hand instead, sliding their fingers together and kind of leaning in to rest his head on Puck’s shoulder. It’s kind of...nice, even though they’re in bed and they’re not actually doing anything, and Puck doesn’t really want to leave even long enough to say goodbye to his sister.

“I’ve decided to take a bullet for Finn. He’s invited Will to Christmas dinner, but apparently Carole’s not thrilled with the idea of her only son dating someone who used to assign him extra credit. So I thought if I distracted her with wedding plans, maybe she’d be too preoccupied to make things any more uncomfortable than they have to be.”

“Really? You mean Mrs. H isn’t on board with her baby boy getting a little guy-on-guy loving?”

“It’s not the gay thing,” Kurt says, then he kind of scrunches up his nose in a way that would be totally cute if they weren’t talking about Hudson’s sex life. “At least I don’t think it is, though I suppose it is kind of a shock, considering how long it’s taken Finn to come out of the closet. But I’m guessing what’s bothering her is that Finn’s dating someone who she’s always seen as a sort of father figure to him. She probably thinks Will’s taking advantage of him somehow.”

“I don’t know, kind of sounded like Hudson was the one taking advantage,” Puck says, grinning when Kurt makes another face. “He didn’t waste any time before he hit that. At least not once you gave him a road map.”

“Yes, well, I don’t think hearing that Finn’s the one who instigated the change in their relationship is going to make Carole feel any better, and I certainly don’t intend to tell her that I’m the one who drew him a diagram.”

“Hey, you said she gave you the same book, right? So you were just paying it forward.”

Kurt laughs at that and Puck smiles back at him, squeezing his hand before he lets go and climbs off the bed. He shrugs his jacket on and picks up the keys to the loaner car, raising an eyebrow at Kurt.

“Take it,” Kurt says, then he climbs off the bed and crosses the room to tug the front of Puck’s jacket closed. “When will you be back?”

“Soon, babe,” Puck says, arms sliding around Kurt to pull him close. He leans in and brushes a kiss against Kurt’s lips, then another on his cheek. “You won’t even miss me.”

“That’s where you’re wrong,” Kurt answers, smiling at him up close before he presses their lips together, and Puck’s heart thuds hard in his chest. He laughs against Kurt’s mouth because Jesus, he’s known for months now that this is it for him, and two days of -- admittedly fantastic -- sex shouldn’t change anything, but somehow it all feels even more real now.

It’s the rings, he figures. Before the rings he knew how serious he was, and he was pretty sure he knew how Kurt felt too, but now that they’re both wearing rings, the whole world can see that they belong together. It’s cheesy as hell, but he doesn’t even care, as long as Kurt doesn’t change his mind about them.

He plants one more kiss square on Kurt’s mouth, then he pulls away and backs toward the stairs. “I’ll be back in a few hours.”

Kurt nods and lifts his left hand to wave, and Puck grins at the sight of his ring and takes the stairs two at a time so he won’t have time to change his mind and drag Kurt right back to bed.

When he gets to his mom’s house there’s no answer, even when he lays on the bell, so Puck picks his way through the snow to the side of the house where his mom keeps a key hidden. He lets himself in, stamping his feet against the cold and kicking the door shut behind him.

“I’m back,” he calls out, even though he can tell by the stillness in the air that no one’s home. His mother’s probably still at work, holding down the fort so her Gentile coworkers can get home for the last-minute cooking and present-wrapping frenzy. She’ll probably come home in an hour or so to cook dinner and bitch about the way everybody leaves things to the last minute and then acts like it’s an emergency and not their own goddamn fault they didn’t pick up a Tickle Me Whatever before Christmas Eve.

Puck grins to himself and heads for his sister’s room to stick his head in the door and make sure she’s not in there with her headphones on, totally clueless about everything that’s going on around her. There’s no sign of her, though, and he’s about to turn around and head to the kitchen for a snack and some quality time with his mom’s cable when his gaze lands on Sarah’s computer.

He glances down at his ring, fingering the metal with his thumb for a second before he laughs to himself and crosses the room. Her computer’s on, and when he moves the mouse he finds himself staring at a hideous homemade wallpaper of some generic boyband type with, like, hearts and shit all over it. Puck rolls his eyes and fires up Sarah’s web browser, then he types ‘facebook.com’ into the address bar and logs his sister out of her account.

Once he’s logged himself in -- and no, he doesn’t want the computer to remember his password, thank you very much, because he can imagine what profile picture he’d find of himself when he got back to L.A. if his sister found out he’d used her computer and was stupid enough to stay logged in -- he navigates to his own profile and scrolls down to the ‘relationship status’ section.

He grins at the words _in a relationship with Kurt Hummel_ , mousing over Kurt’s name and wondering just how long it’s going to take Kurt to notice that Puck’s updated his status again. He knows for a fact Kurt never logs into Facebook, though if it’s because he burned out on it during his Britney Spears campaign back in their Glee days or if he just doesn’t like to be reminded of his past, Puck doesn’t know. Either way, he figures someone will mention it to Kurt eventually, and then he’ll probably have to ask Puck to show him how to update the damn thing again, because he can never remember.

Puck grins at the thought and clicks ‘edit information’, then he chooses ‘Engaged’ from the pull-down menu. He types Kurt’s name into the ‘to’ box, and when Facebook tells him it’s going to be checking with Kurt to make sure he’s really willing to marry Puck and Puck’s not just some crazy stalker, he figures Kurt won’t have to wait around for somebody else to let him know Puck’s updated his status after all.

The guys in his band would probably argue that it doesn’t make him any less of a crazy stalker just because he somehow got Kurt to say yes, but he’s not going to worry about that until they get back to L.A. Puck grins again and clicks ‘save changes’, then he sits back and admires the way Kurt’s name looks next to the word ‘engaged’.

He’s still grinning at his new relationship status like a dork when a chat window pops up at the bottom of the screen, and he glances down to see Quinn’s name blinking back at him.

 **Quinn:** I hear all’s right in your world again.  
 **Noah:** Where’d you hear that?  
 **Quinn:** Finn texted me. It was kind of him to tear himself away from his new boyfriend long enough to fill me in, I suppose.

Puck’s eyebrows go up at that, because he _knows_ she’s not pining for Hudson, but somehow she still manages to sound kind of bitter all the same.

 **Noah:** He told you about that too, huh?  
 **Quinn:** No, you did.

Puck frowns at the screen for a few seconds, trying to remember if he’s talked to Quinn in the last two days and forgotten somehow. But he’s been shacked up in a hotel room with Kurt for the past two days, and there was no outside contact for either of them in all that time.

 **Noah:** When’d I say that?  
 **Quinn:** Just now. I assumed that Finn took my advice and finally told Mr. Schuester how he feels, but thanks for the verification.  
 **Noah:** You’re welcome, I guess. Though you could have just asked, you know.  
 **Quinn:** Where’s the fun in that?

Puck’s grinning at the screen when he hears the front door slam, and he glances toward the hallway before he turns back to the computer.

 **Noah:** Listen, I gotta bail. My sister’s home and she’s gonna freak when she finds me on her computer. I’ll check in when we get back to L.A., okay?  
 **Quinn:** Sure. Tell Sarah hi for me.

Puck hears footsteps heading toward him as he logs out of the chat window, and when he glances at the door again his sister’s standing there glaring at him.

“What the hell? Way to ask people before you, like, totally invade their privacy,” Sarah says. She drops a handful of bags on her bed and plants her hands on her hips, and Puck rolls his eyes and turns back to the computer.

“Whatever, dork. I was just checking Facebook quick. Quinn says hi, by the way.”

"Your _fiance_ lets you be friends with Quinn?”

Puck rolls his eyes again and logs out of his account, then he shuts down the web browser and winces at the loser staring back at him from Sarah’s desktop.

“What am I, in high school?" he asks, because it’s not like he’s going to tell Sarah that it does bother Kurt a little. At least it did, in the beginning, but Puck’s pretty sure they’re past that now. Kurt seemed okay with Quinn when she was in his dad’s house, anyway, and she seemed pretty glad to see him. Which was kind of weird, now that Puck thinks about it, but he’s not going to ask, because seriously, he doesn’t want to know what's going on with her lately.

He stands up to cross the room, and when Sarah takes a swing at his bicep he catches her around the shoulders and pulls her into his chest. She shrieks when he messes up her hair with a good old-fashioned noogie, then he lets go of her and scrambles out of the way to avoid her fists. When she fails to land a punch she shoots him her best glare, then crosses to the mirror over her dresser and combs her hair back into place.

Puck leans against the doorframe and watches while she fusses with her hair, then keeps ignoring him while she turns to the bed and sorts through the bags she dropped when she found him in her room.

“Did you seriously go to the mall on Christmas Eve?”

Sarah huffs out an impatient sigh, and for a minute he figures he’s going to get the silent treatment. He’s about to give up and go put his leftovers-and-cable plan into action when she glances up at him, still glaring, but she’s making eye contact, which means he’s mostly forgiven.

“Emily always leaves her shopping until the last possible minute. Everybody else was busy with family stuff, so I said I’d go. Besides, you get awesome deals on stuff the day before Christmas.”

“I sure as hell hope so,” he says as he watches her pull clothes out of bags and imagines their mother’s response when she finds out how much money Sarah just dropped at what looks like practically every store in the Lima Mall.

He watches her for another minute, shaking his head when she pulls a pink shirt out of a bag, then pulls another one that looks exactly the same out of another bag. The stack of clothes on her bed is growing at a pretty scary rate, and Puck sort of wishes Kurt were here to see this, because if anyone could appreciate Sarah’s haul, it’s him.

“So Kurt’s cool with you being maid of honor or whatever.”

That gets her attention, and she stops rifling through bags and looks up at him. “Really?”

“Yeah,” he says, grinning when it dawns on him that she was actually worried he’d say no. “Just, you know, don’t get too attached to a dress or anything. Kurt can be kind of scary when it comes to color schemes and shit.”

“Duh.” She rolls her eyes and stands up again, abandoning her new clothes altogether and crossing to her computer. Puck watches her log into Facebook, then she pulls up her friends list and clicks on a name. A second later he catches a glimpse of his own profile picture, then Sarah scrolls down to his relationship status and clicks on Kurt’s name.

“Tell him to friend me back on Facebook. That way we can talk about the wedding and stuff. Are you guys going to have a website? Emily’s mom did when she got married again. I could help you guys make one; we learned how in Computer Science this year.”

Puck doesn't bother asking why anyone would need a whole website just to get married. For one thing, he doesn’t really care, and for another, he’s pretty sure he’s not getting a vote in any of that stuff. He doesn’t bother pointing out that Kurt’s not much of a Facebook user, either, mostly because he has a feeling that between Sarah and Mrs. H, Facebook might be the only thing that keeps Kurt sane once they start the actual wedding planning.

“We haven’t even picked a date yet,” Puck says as he watches his sister send a friend request to his fiance. Puck grins at the thought and pushes off the door to look over Sarah’s shoulder, but Kurt hasn’t updated his relationship status yet. Not that Puck expected it to happen that fast; Kurt probably hasn’t even checked his e-mail since they got to Ohio, and anyway chances are he’s sitting in his dad’s dining room with Carole right now, bridal magazines spread all over the place and pretending he loves her ideas, just to keep her focused on something besides Finn’s sex life.

“Why not?”

“Because I’m a catch and Kurt’s still pinching himself about the fact that he landed me,” Puck says, grinning when she rolls her eyes at him. “He needs a little time for it to sink in before he believes it’s really gonna happen.”

“Better not let it sink in too long,” she says. “He might come to his senses.”

Puck shoves her hard enough to knock her off balance, and she catches herself just before she slides out of her chair and hits the floor.

“Ouch! Jerk," she calls after him, but he’s already halfway to the door, so it’s not like she can retaliate.

Puck laughs and heads for the kitchen, glancing at the clock and calculating the number of hours until his mother gets dinner on the table. Once she shows up he figures he’ll have to hang around another two hours, tops, before he can get back to Kurt. And yeah, okay, maybe it’s kind of pathetic that they just spent pretty much every second of the past two days together, and he still feels like crawling out of his own skin just from spending an afternoon apart.

Then again, maybe this is what Kurt meant when he said he wants to enjoy being engaged for awhile. If it is, they can make it as long an engagement as he wants.


End file.
